


appreciation

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [398]
Category: Ojamajo Doremi
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Making Out, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Onpu lets you have your way with her in her costume.
Relationships: Segawa Onpu/Reader
Series: Commissions [398]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 4





	appreciation

For the most part, your relationship is a secret, with few people knowing about the two of you. That comes with the territory of dating a child star and trying to avoid the scandal that might come with it, or the media attention that your relationship would garner. And with everything that goes on in her life, it is already hard to make time for you, harder still when you have to be careful about who might see the two of you together.

But you both make the most of it, enjoying whatever time you can have together, and though you have not been together long, your relationship has progressed quite a bit in that short time, getting closer and closer, and now, she stands before you in this adorable costume, and you can’t help but gawk at her. You know a little bit about this, and it is not completely unfamiliar to you, but you still do not know the full details of it all, with Onpu mostly keeping you in the dark for more personal reasons.

But right now, she is standing in front of you in that adorable purple dress, her purple boots, and a witch’s hat, beaming at you, having just transformed before your very eyes. She had promised that she would let you do something special with her, in order to show her appreciation to you, and you had no idea what to expect from that promise. Certainly, you did not expect to see her transform like this, nor did you expect the implications that come with that transformation.

“You like my costume, don’t you?” she asks you, doing a bit of a twirl so that you can get a good look at her, and you swallow hard, feeling your excitement rising up.

“I do,” you reply, surprised that you can speak at all. It is something you have thought about ever since the first time you caught a glimpse of her in it, but since this side of her life is a secret even from you, you never thought that those fantasies would ever come to pass, or that you would ever get to get such a good look at her. It is just so cute on her, and like most cute things on her, it just serves to turn you on even more.

You are never going to understand how you got to be so lucky, or how you were able to end up with someone like Onpu. Even right now, with her wanting to show her appreciation to you for being such a supportive boyfriend when dating her is such a challenge, it is still hard to believe that any of this is real, that she could really want you this much.

Onpu does her best to make sure that her feelings are clear, and never gives you any room for doubt. Though she can be a diva at times, more than a little self-centered when the mood strikes her, that never stops her from showing you how much she cares. It makes no sense to you that she would want you, but she never gives you the chance to doubt that she does want you, and that is why she wants to show her appreciation once again.

“You can do anything you want to me,” she says. “If you want me to take the costume off, that’s definitely an option, but if you want me to keep it on…if you want to have fun with me while I’m wearing it…well, that’s definitely an option too. This is all about you, so you can do whatever you want.”

It is like music to your ears, getting to hear her say something like that. You are always willing to please her in any way, taking care of all of her needs, but right now, she wants to let you take full control, and wants you to live out your fantasies, taking whatever you want from her. In return, she is going to try and satisfy all of your needs, showing you just how much she cares, and how excited she is to be able to share in this moment with you.

How could you help but get so excited that you can hardly contain yourself? You are quick to pull her into a kiss, pressing your lips to hers while you hold her small body close. You love her so much, and love being close to her like this, and if you only had the chance to kiss her like this, you would still be happy. Instead, this just serves as the start to your perfect night together, as she goes above and beyond to show you just how much she cares about you.

Kissing her hard, you push your tongue into her mouth, moaning into the kiss as she clings to you, moaning as well as she returns your kiss. She tastes so good like this, and her moans get you even more riled up, your cock aching in anticipation. You can’t wait to have a chance to have your way with her, but for right now, you just want to kiss her for a little while longer; you just want to enjoy tasting her lips and clinging to her, getting her excited at the same time.

Onpu begins squirming in your arms, the more turned on she gets, and you love just how needy she gets, just from having you kiss her so much. You love seeing her when she is turned on like this, so needy and adorable, and if she were to ask you to take care of her, instead of her tending to your needs, then you would do so gladly. Really, it does not matter what the two of you do, as long as you are both together, but as long as she is offering, you are going to go along with whatever she wants to do, or to have you to do her.

For a while, you just want to keep kissing her like this, but once you have had your fill of that, at least for the moment, you pull out of the kiss, and gently nudge her down to her knees. She knows well enough what that means, and gets down, moving with you, and looking up at you, a playful look in her round eyes. Onpu looks good from any angle, but standing over her like this, you can’t help but think about just how good she looks on her knees for you, and knowing that she only does this for you, that this is something only you get to see, is almost enough to make you shudder with excitement.

With your cock in her hands, she starts working her hand up and down, gently stroking you, and making you moan for her, quickly losing control of yourself and your reactions. Like this, you really can’t help yourself, and you want her so badly that you can’t stand it. There is a part of you that wants to tell her to stop teasing you, to just get on with what she knows you really want, but at the same time, you do not mind letting her take the lead a little bit, and if that involves her teasing her, then you really do not mind.

Actually, everything about this feels so good, even as she teases you. You look forward to feel her lips around you, but for now, you are happy to let her work her hand up and down slowly, jerking you off and teasing you with it, never going so far that it could be enough to satisfy you, but going far enough that it makes you want more. She always knows just how to make you want more.

Finally, she cocks her head and asks, “Do you want me to use my mouth, too?” Of course, she is just playing innocent, and knew from the beginning that that was what you were wanting from this. She probably just wants you to outright ask for it, so you nod.

“Please,” you reply. “I’d love that.” That is all she needs to here, and she smiles before parting her lips, guiding your cock with her hand so that she can start delicately sucking on the tip. Onpu is good with her mouth, multi-talented as always, able to master any skill that she puts her mind to.

And now you can relax completely, putting a hand on the back of her head, trying not to jostle or knock off her hat while you hold her in place, indulging in this wonderful feeling, moaning for her while she sucks you off. Slowly, she takes you deeper into her mouth, taking her time with it, and you do not mind that at all, glad to be able to enjoy this for as long as it can last. She knows just what to do for you, and even if she did not ask you what you wanted, there is no doubt in your mind that she would be able to figure it out, and that she would be able to satisfy you all on her own, just by doing whatever came to mind.

Really, you are rather easy to please, at least where she is concerned. None of this was really necessary, and she knows as well as you do that she does not have to do anything special to show her appreciation to you, and that you are always happy with her, no matter what she does. Even so, the fact that she chooses to go this far means a lot, and you will let her keep going like this for a little while, before you decide on something else that you want from her.

“That’s so good,” you mumble, wanting to make sure that you properly praise her. She knows that she is doing good, but still, you want to tell her that. She is not the only one capable of showing her appreciation, and the least you can do right now is tell her how good of a job she does, praising her for everything as she puts in all the work to make you happy.

She takes you deeper and deeper into her mouth as she goes, until she has managed to fit you completely, and you shudder and moan for her, knowing that you are not going to last long now that she has you all the way in her mouth. Onpu has her tongue curled around your cock, licking you as she sucks, and once you starts to bob her head, you are left crying out for her, so overwhelmed by it all that you know you will be right there on the edge soon enough.

Ordinarily, you might try and warn her about your impending climax, but you remember how much she wants to do this just for you, and you decide that having her swallow will not be a problem. She never normally minds, and you just ask because you feel like you should give her a choice in that, but right now, it is all about you, and Onpu has said so herself. If that is the case, then there is no problem with you finishing in her mouth, as soon as you are ready.

And so, when you hit that peak, you tighten your grip on the back of her head, groaning as you come for her, spilling your seed right down her throat, moaning her name and letting your eyes drift closed as you bask in the bliss of the moment. You can hear Onpu moaning a bit, showing just how much she does not mind swallowing for you, and you love this feeling more than anything.

Even better is the fact that the two of you are not done yet, that this is just a warm up. You can still have your fun with her, for a little while longer. Excitement coursing through your veins, you are ready to move on as soon as you are able to calm down from that round, planning to work to get her ready for what comes next first. You are pleasantly surprised that Onpu is not actually wearing any panties under this skirt, and you find yourself wondering if that is a new development, something that she just decided to do for tonight, or if this happens all the time, if she just goes without any time you transform.

Rather than asking, though, you want to keep things on track and to keep going with what you have already decided to do. Bringing her close to you, you reach under her skirt so that you can start to touch her, feeling how wet she already is, excited from everything that she has done so far. It is rather thrilling to know that she gets excited over that, even though she has just been sucking you off, and that makes you ache even more for her, your cock throbbing as you get that much more turned on, knowing just how much you turn her on.

You stroke her clit, and listen to the way she gasps and whimpers for you at the attention that you give her, and as you start to finger her, you lean down so that you can capture her lips in another kiss. Onpu moans into your mouth, even more eager to return your kiss this time, as she gets more and more riled up from your touch. All of her reactions make it even better for you, and you love the way she goes to pieces for you, knowing that there is no way this can be anything but genuine. Onpu is an incredibly talented actress, but there is no way that any of this could be acting, and so, you know that this is just the way she feels, that she really enjoys being with you this much.

And the feeling is mutual, with you never able to get enough of her. Everything about her turns you on so much, and the more you finger her, the more eager you are to make sure that she is ready, all so that you will be able to give her what she really needs, and take what it is that you really want. You can hardly wait to be inside of her, but for now, you just keep kissing her, doing what you can to make sure that she will be ready for you.

But soon enough, she begins to squirm and writhe in her impatience, and you know that you have taken things far enough, that she is more than ready for you, which is a good thing, because you have no idea how much longer your patience would be able to hold out. You need her so badly, and being patient for her sake is starting to become quite the challenge, making it difficult for you to keep yourself under control.

Now, you can break the kiss and withdraw your fingers, looking down at her and her flushed cheeks, before you gently turn her around and bend her over, pushing up the skirt of her dress. She knows what you want, and knew this is what you would go for, and so, you teasing her with your cock for a moment, rubbing it between her legs, and that feeling is enough to make you gasp out, a little surprised by just how much you like it. If you’re not careful, you could accidentally get off just from using her thighs, and so, you know that it is time to move on to properly fucking her, before something like that happens.

Gently, you start to push inside of her, pressing against her until you have pushed into her, slowly filling her, taking your time as you go. You know well enough by now that Onpu is capable of taking your cock, but you still take it easy with her at first, both to be careful, and so that you can tease things out just a little bit longer. But it is not long before you are completely buried inside of her anyway, and once you have reached that point, there is really no way for you to keep things under control.

Now, all you can do is hold tight to her as you begin thrusting into her, fucking her harder with each motion, overwhelmed by how tight her pussy is around you, and by how sweet the moans that slip past her lips are, and just how perfect she is, so much so that you know you will never be able to get enough of her. This is everything that you could ever want and more, and you will always be grateful to her for giving you a chance like this, and for giving you a chance in general.

You know that it will not take you very long to get off, but Onpu is the one writhing and gasping out, pushed to the edge so easily that it is surprising, almost pathetic, in the best way possible. It is adorable, and you do not hold back at that point, fucking her faster, wanting to help her get off just as much as you want to get yourself off. And as you pick up the pace, you are able to push her right over that edge, leaving her crying out desperately for you as she comes hard, convulsing in your grip.

That is the end of things for you as well, and you tighten your hold on her as you let yourself join her, the two of you swept away in your shared climax, both of you enjoying this just the same. It was meant to be for you, but you are glad to know that you were able to make her feel this good as well. No matter what, you are always going to want to do whatever you can for Onpu.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
